Piri
Piri is an NPC shopkeeper in Normal City. Lotto has a crush on her, but she herself is in love with Aradon. After the beta, she was devastated when people who had played in it greeted her as if they knew her, and she only had faint memories of it. After the Last Saga Arc, she has an emotional breakdown and withdrew from her shop, due to her having conflicting memories. She is a doppelganger of a comatose person held in a secret facility. PERSONALITY Piri is a kind-hearted young woman. She is friendly with Lotto, unaware of his crush on her, and treats her friends with equal respect and kindness. While she tries to stay professional at all times, she tends to lose her composure whenever her love interest, Aradon, is around, focusing on just him and always giddy and excited. SYNOPSIS TEAM TRIPLE THREAT ARC Black Werewolf Bug Piri is first seen re-adjusting her sign of her humble shop. She looks over her shoulder and notices Lotto, welcoming him. She tells him to wait a minute as she fixes the sign. Lotto tells her to take her time and there's no rush. She is unaware of Boromir attempting to peep under her skirt and wonders what she heard. Lotto says it's nothing so she can continue what she's doing. As the shop re-opens, she asks Ah-Dol if they waited long and if there's anything else they are looking for. As Boromir and Lotto fight in the background, Ah-Dol asks if she has any Mandragora Extract. She reluctantly answers her store doesn't stock such high-prices items and starts to suggest they should go to another store. Lotto quickly objects asking her to give him 500 Herbs. She asks if he already used the 500 herbs she sold him yesterday. Lotto makes the excuse of doing a lot of hunting while covering Ah-Dol's mouth, making him not able to breathe. Lotto and Piri complete the transaction, not noticing Ah-Dol and Boromir getting beat up. Boromir approaches Piri, shoving Lotto aside, and asks he to appraise the Black Werewolf tooth he picked up, believing it should be worth more than the teeth dropped by regular werewolves. However, because the item is not registered in the database or in the catalog, she doesn't recognize it and can't put a price on it. Boromir is disappointed, thinking it's just a rare item, but Myuria, appearing out of nowhere, explains that it will be worth 500 Gold once the new servers open up. Boromir gratefully thanks her and she returns the politeness, as Lotto and Ah-Dol increase their distance. As Myuria and Triple Threat argue about what they did to offend Myuria so bad, Myuria states it's something she doesn't want to remember, but that she'll tell them anyway. However, she asks Piri what it was, even though Piri doesn't know anything, indirectly confessing she forgot as well. The Player-Killing Mage Some time later, Piri is visited by Lotto and his friends again.As Lotto is talking, she notices a familiar mage coming from behind him and greets him happily. Aradon returns the greeting, prompting Piri to engage in conversation with him, seemingly ignoring Lotto. Paying no attention to Lotto, Aradon converses with her that he just went to the mountain range. Piri was concerned he stopped visiting because he was away for so long. Aradon sympathizes with her, asking her to appraise the items he brought. Piri is amazed at how much he brought back. She notes they are all high level items but Aradon says to simply what she thinks is appropriate. Annoyed with Lotto's pestering, he calls him a "kid" and tells him to get lost. Before Lotto has a chance to attack him, Ah-Dol strikes Lotto from behind, knocking him unconscious. As Boromir takes his turn pummeling Lotto, Ah-Dol politely tells Aradon to pay no attention to them and to go about his business. They then drag Lotto's unconscious body away, ready to go hunting. Aradon silently looks on at them. A little later, Ah-Dol and Boromir come rushing back looking for the mage. Ah-Dol asks Piri where he went. They learn that his name is Aradon, as Boromir scans the area, and she asks what business they have with him. Ah-Dol asks if he comes to the shop often, which Piri confirms he does from time to time. He then asks her what Aradon mainly brings. Piri recounts that besides the natural items he gets from hunting, he comes in with player possessions and equipment, confirming Ah-Dol's suspicions. Piri is concerned and asks if there is something they are not telling her. Boromir starts to explain that the mage is a wanted man, but is cut off violently by Ah-Dol. Ah-Dol tries to tell her it's nothing to worry about, but Piri is still concerned. Boromir argues with Ah-Dol, but Ah-Dol explains silently to him that Piri is more interested in the mage than in Lotto, asking what would happen if she found out the truth. Understanding the situation, Boromir tells Piri they heard Aradon seemed like a nice guy and would like to meet him with Ah-Dol asking where he went. Piri says he was looking for a quiet, but good, place to hunt and she told him where. Ah-Dol and Boromir realize they need to hurry. Piri tries to stop them, but they say their farewells and speed off, leaving her feeling confused and worried. RELATIONSHIPS FRIENDS/ALLIES Lotto Lotto is a frequent customer of Piri's. Lotto has a crush on her, although she is completely unaware of it, seeing him as a friend and valued customer. Ah-Dol Ah-Dol and Piri don't interact much, but has shown to be very polite and courteous to her. Boromir Boromir tried to peep up her skirt without her knowledge, but he afterward treats her with respect. He has shown to be kind to her and respectful of her feelings and even turns on his charm since she's a woman. Dark Aradon Another valued customer and friend of Piri's. She is secretly in love with him, although he has shown no romantic interest in her. TRIVIA * Piri's name (피리) is translated to "Pipe." GALLERY Category:Characters Category:NPC Category:Female Characters